In recent years, technologies for facilitating inventory control, sales control and the like of merchandises by an RFID (radio frequency identification) using an IC tag having an IC chip and an antenna and making electric writing/reading of information in a non-contact manner possible is proposed. The IC chip and the antenna are contained in a sheet such as a label, a price tag and the like as an inlay (inlet) formed on a film in general, and an IC tag is configured. The inlay itself including the IC chip and the antenna is also called an IC tag, an electronic tag, a wireless tag and an RFID tag in some cases but in this Description, a sheet such as a merchandise tag (price tag), a label and the like including the IC chip and the antenna is called an IC tag.
The IC tag is offered as an IC tag continuous body on which the IC tags are continuously aligned in general in many cases, and an IC tag issuing apparatus which writes desired data such as a product number in the IC tag continuous body in a non-contact manner and applies printing of data of the product or a producer or a barcode obtained by coding it or the like on a surface of each of them and issues the result is proposed (see Patent Literature 1, for example).